


Darling Daryl

by fayescar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Gangbang, Multi, Other, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 配对：瑞弩，Shane/Daryl提及一句，一万个路人干过Daryl警告：双性弩，娼妓弩，缺爱弩，牛头人Rick简介：Rick Grimes，一个出生在南方中产家庭的传统男人，怎么也想不到自己会在世界末日以后在双性情人骑摩托去卖淫的路上给他润滑屁股。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Other(s), Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

傍晚的时候Daryl来到了Rick的房间。他还是穿着平时的那套，但Rick给他开门的时候就闻到了他身上的古龙水味。他知道Daryl要做什么了，他们驻扎的位置几公里外有另一个小团队，Rick带着人下午刚和他们交换了一些物资。  
“你知道路？”Daryl明确又直接地问道，他看上去很躁动，来回踏步，一副坐不住的样子。  
Rick点点头，他拿上了外套，跟在Daryl身后出了门，坐上了他摩托车后座。  
他用手搭住了Daryl的腰，摩托车发出了一阵低鸣，他们启程了。

在亚特兰大遇上大家时，那其实并不是Rick第一次见到Daryl。当他把松鼠丢在自己头上、说要回去找他哥哥地时候，身为警长的Rick很快想起他还在哪见过他。好些年以前了，那时候的Daryl留着寸短，要瘦一些，他被关在临时看守所待了好几个晚上，像一头饥饿的小野兽，双手抓着监狱栅栏，眼神比现在还要疯狂。  
Rick那时候还是和小警员，登记信息的时候，他看了一眼Daryl的案底。他们在小巷抓住了他卖淫。

摩托车上这个距离里Daryl闻起来不错，一路上脸被他风吹的头发勾弄着，Rick索性把脸埋进了他的后脑勺，身体一点点贴上了他的后背。

Daryl在后视镜里看了一眼他，又继续看回前方，避开路上偶尔零星出现的丧尸。

Rick喜欢这样触碰Daryl，他的手臂搂紧了Daryl的腰，Daryl的身体很快在他怀抱里放松了下来。

Rick感到既开心又难受。  
一开始的时候他以为Daryl只是不习惯被触碰，所以没人能靠近他，他也从不主动触碰别人，但他很快发现他错了，Daryl并不是不愿意触碰别人，触碰对于他来说是完全不同的含义。Rick见到过Daryl和Shane相互勾肩搭背，过几天Shane就在跟他说Daryl怎么晚上钻上他的床来给他口了一发的时候Rick还没有完全理解；但是到后来Daryl总是会独自消失一整晚，回来的时候总是会带一些不知道哪里搜刮来的物资，有一天Rick终于发现这样的夜晚只发生在他们驻扎的营地附近有其他团队、Daryl一回来总是跑去湖边洗澡的时候，他突然明白了Daryl是在做什么。

Daryl觉得接触不是没有回报的，是用来交换、可以出卖的东西。他还在做一个娼妓，他甚至也许觉得他在帮助他的团队。  
Rick一直不知道怎么开口，好在Shane的事情以后Daryl好像不再找团队里的人了，再后来他们成为了过命的交情，Rick不知何时已经深受Daryl的吸引，这一切又脱轨到了一个新的层次。讽刺的是Daryl甚至比Rick自己更早发现了他的情欲，他在一个黑漆漆的夜里摸进了Rick的帐篷，脱下了他的裤子，把Rick慌乱中硬起来的肉棒容纳进了身体。Rick紧紧抓住Daryl的后背，尽可能地延长快感，他爱抚着Daryl的身体，套弄他的阴茎，拇指搓弄着他湿润的马眼，一直到两个人都攀上顶峰。Daryl看起来美丽又狂野，眼睛在黑暗里追随着Rick的脸，他惊叹地说，“哇哦，Rick，你他妈活真不赖。”  
后来Rick搞懂了自己的心意，Daryl再这么说，Rick的回应只是摸了摸他的脸，然后抬起头亲吻他。他不再抱有幻想，你给一个从没见过苹果的人吃苹果，他除了好吃并不会意识到其他东西，Daryl能读懂并且喜欢被人渴望，但爱对他来说是一个陌生的概念，他不理解自己为什么总是想要和Rick发生亲密的接触，他只知道要他付出他的生命都行。  
Rick痛恨、憎恨那个让Daryl变成了这样的人。

“他们有几个人？”Daryl问他。  
“十个左右，七个男的。”风声呼啸，Rick凑近他的耳边告诉他。  
“好。”Daryl想了想，“明天早上来接我。”  
Rick问他，“你想要我留下吗？”  
“我能搞定，你回去照顾孩子们。”Carl这两天得了风寒。  
“我怀疑Carl会想要我像个老母鸡一样看着他。”  
Daryl笑了一声，可能是想到了那画面，Rick听得心跳加速，手臂又搂紧了他。

“我在想，你可以在车上准备我。”Daryl突然说。  
Rick绝望地感觉自己的肉棒开始变硬，“什么？”  
“本来想让你到了那边以后再弄，但我等不及了。”前面的路算是空旷，Daryl向后挪了挪，屁股抬起来磨蹭起了Rick的裤裆。  
“这…不安全。”Rick费劲地思考着，他们的裤子都不薄，但Daryl太懂得怎么激起Rick的反应了，他的屁股打着圈，不屑地说，  
“好像你不想要看看我的逼被这摩托车震得有多湿一样。”  
Rick呻吟了一声，用手抓住他的腰，不让他乱动，“Daryl，我们在外面。”  
“好像除了一帮丧尸还有谁能看到一样，”Daryl坏笑一声，“你的老二加上我、两票对一票，你输了。”

\---  
Rick Grimes，一个出生在南方中产家庭的传统男人，怎么也想不到自己会在世界末日以后在双性情人骑摩托去卖淫的路上给他润滑屁股。

Daryl平时总是一副坐立不安的样子、Rick弄不懂他为什么能走动就会走动绝不会闲下来坐着，一直到他发发现了裤子里都藏了些什么。

摩托车上的Daryl抬起屁股让Rick把他的裤子往下拉了一点，Rick伸手探到他分开的腿中间，就摸到了湿漉漉的一片。生理构造问题，他每次骑摩托车的时候他的逼就像骑在一个不间断震动的按摩器上，Daryl把屁股挪到Rick伸过来的手上，坐在他手上前后摇动，阴唇磨蹭起他的手心和指头，女穴里流出来的水滑腻腻，Rick动动手指，用指头夹住他的阴蒂。

“噢……”Daryl的腿根情不自禁地夹了一下他的手，Rick凑近用嘴唇咬住他的耳朵，一边手上捏动拉拽起他的阴蒂，让Daryl爽得呻吟起来，他告诉过Rick他的阴蒂总是没人碰，于是那里自动成了Rick最喜欢的地方，它隐藏在Daryl的蛋蛋后面，没捏几下Daryl的穴口就在他手上明显得抽动起来，更多的淫液流出来，在Rick的手心汇聚成一小滩。  
他沾着这些水在Daryl的抗议中抽回了手，“看着点路。”Rick说着，用指头揉起了他的屁眼。  
Daryl的屁股收紧了一下，又很快熟练地放松了下来，他的屁眼向外张开了，等待着Rick手指的入侵。  
Rick感到自己的肉棒顶在裤头硬的发疼。

“等不及被干松了，”他把手指插进去的时候Daryl说，他放慢了一点摩托车的速度，明显没有刚才集中了，“想要被精水填满。”他说。  
有的时候Rick搞不清这是Daryl被训练成自动说这些淫词浪语还是真的脑子里在想这些，但无论如何，Rick的脑子里是甩不脱这些画面了，Daryl四肢着地高高翘起屁股，迎接着一根又一根的肉棒，两个穴被轮流灌满到合不拢……

一开始Rick和他在一起了以后想跟Daryl谈谈这事，告诉他不需要为了证明自己有用而去出卖肉体，他想要肢体接触的话只要别人同意就能获得，以及无论如何自己的怀抱总会为他敞开，但Daryl显然只听懂了最后那部分，没人看到的时候他会蹭过来要和Rick抱抱，甚至强行要坐在他怀里剥松鼠皮。但一旦他们住的附近有一些别的团队，Daryl总是显得焦躁起来，一直心不在焉直到他们彻底拉开距离，或者终于偷偷跑出去挨上一整晚的操才能安分下来。Rick无能为力，只能照着他想的来，有的时候有些团队很危险，他不得不带着枪过去，以防那些人伤害到Daryl。  
一开始的时候他很难受，看着别的男人女人搞自己喜欢的人让Rick无法承受。而Daryl会爬过来给他口交，无论被多少人上过，他总是在最后要求Rick来干他，把他填满，带着他回家。他第一次这么说的时候Rick觉得心里有什么崩塌了，之后他终于渐渐开始享受这种氛围，看全身赤裸的Daryl一整晚穿行在形形色色的欲望中间，什么都想要，什么都能承受，他被插得的双洞大开，穴口肿得翻出来，腿中间小小的肉棒总是一上来就射空了，剩下的整晚都被干得到处晃荡，他被精液和淫水射满全身，却还永远追逐着他想象不到的被爱的满足，Daryl需要Rick，他需要Rick来照顾他和爱他。

“操我？”被三根手指插在屁股里，Daryl侧过头来看了Rick一眼，舌头舔舔嘴唇有痣的那一边。

Rick头脑发热，他拉开自己的拉链，用龟头顶住了Daryl湿透的屁眼，一下子插了进去。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“某些人很心急啊。”Daryl被他顶得身体一抖，嘴上还要说他一句，他的屁眼一下咬住了Rick的龟头，又紧又热让Rick另一只手抓紧了他的腰。他下身控制不住地朝前一戳刺，Daryl立刻配合地放松了屁眼，他一声不吭地往后压过来，在摩托车上就这样一点一点把他自己嵌在了Rick硬挺的肉棒上。  
润滑并没有做充分，略带生涩的摩擦和行驶在公路上的刺激让Rick嘶嘶喘息，风刮过来吹在他露在外面的下体很冷，但Daryl的身体火热又紧迫，单单裹住了Rick的老二造成了他强烈的快感。  
“你好紧……”Rick搂住了Daryl的身体，热气喷进他的脖子里，痒得他一缩。  
“喜欢我这样吗？”Daryl顺口说道，在于激起他更多的反应。  
听上去太像黄片了，Rick不由自主地清醒了一秒，脑中出现了Daryl被不知名的男人摁在身下，乱糟糟的脸侧枕在床上，眯着眼睛被干得一耸一耸，肿着的嘴里还不停地说着谢谢、更多的样子。几年前的Rick绝对受不了这幅景象，但现在的Rick已经开始受不了地向前挺动身体，手往下抓住了Daryl的胯骨，把他往自己身上摁。

被深深干入、Rick抽出的时候Daryl爽得发抖，他后背弓了起来，但即使是这样那个紧屁眼还是一缩一缩地吃着Rick的那根，他们差点错过一个弯道，Daryl眼疾手快地转动手臂和肩膀，速度没慢下来，车身倾斜让下身插着的角度发生变化，两人都难耐地呻吟起来。

重回直路以后Daryl很快发现，因为Rick实坐着，除了踩着脚垫没有别的支点，于是他改变策略，开始撅着屁股向后套弄Rick的肉棒，一前一后地摇动。没过多久Daryl找对了角度，开始发出各种呻吟，他熟练地倾身把下体压在坐垫上，摩托车马达一阵轰鸣，引来田野上丧尸的纷纷侧目，Rick见过很多次这个动作，他一直以为是Daryl加速前的炫技，原来是婊子磨逼。

这个肉欲的角度能让Rick硬到爆炸，Daryl穿着完整的上身压低，夹克盖着后腰，而露出来的白花花的臀瓣被裤子勒着，臀肉挤在松紧带上，他的臀缝很浅，通常不用扒开就能见到屁眼，尽管他还是很习惯扒给人看。和Daryl身上的其他地方一样，那里毛发并不浓密，只有一些蜷曲的绒毛被他的淫水弄湿了散乱地贴在他的股缝里，随着吞吐Rick肉棒的动作甚至被带进去一点，刺痒地刮搔着两人的敏感部位。哦，Rick想用舌头去舔舔那里，因为每当这时Daryl总会把腿打得更开，胯部朝上更进一步地展示出他自己，直到Rick能同时看到他的两个肉洞都在饥渴地一张一合，肉棒垂在底下晃荡。  
Rick搂着Daryl的手在前面滑下去，到他的裤裆间揉了一把Daryl硬起来的肉棒，Daryl的身体迎合着他的抚摸、加快了套弄他的速度。Rick的手钻进他的松紧带，一点也不奇怪Daryl没有在里面穿内裤，可能是因为多一套性器官，他的肉棒和女穴都不是成年人的大小，也不像他身体其他部位颜色晒得那么深。Rick的指头摸索着抓住了Daryl短短粗粗的那根，Daryl的包皮裹着他一半的小龟头，他没有割过，大概是因为不愿意暴露身体的秘密，Rick用拇指把它往后推，露出里面敏感至极的整个头部，丰富的想象力为他提供了一幅年轻的Daryl无助地躺在手术台上双腿大开、被所有医生护士和清洁工来回观赏亵玩身体的画面，Rick受不了自己一团糟的脑子，郁闷地呻吟了一声，感到一大股前液涌出了肉棒，在Daryl把屁股抽出来的时候插出明显的水声。  
Rick用指头来回揉动起Daryl露出来的龟头，拇指滑动在顶端湿润的马眼，他知道Daryl很容易射精，只要几个握紧了的旋转，他想象着自己在医院治疗室的玻璃后面无法进入，看着Daryl被人玩弄下身，他细薄的眉毛抖动，眼睛眯成一条缝，嘴张着有口水流下来，一双架起来的大腿间肉穴被不断扩张露出里面的嫩肉，他的小肉棒被一个护士手法专业地撸动着，最后被迫射进试管里，精液全都被收集起来。

“Rick，Rick，”Daryl难耐地呼唤着他的名字，他的屁眼阵阵抽动，Rick小幅度地挺动，能感觉到他们下身已经湿了一片，他抓紧了Daryl的肉棒用力套弄了起来，“Daryl，你想射了？”  
“不，”Daryl告诉他，“一个好的婊子应该用洞高潮。”  
操。Rick咬紧嘴唇，他的肉棒抽动着要解放，不得不用额头顶住Daryl的肩膀来抵抗一阵强烈的快感。他不想这么想Daryl，但再正直的男人都会在这样的诱惑下屈服。他一开始搞不懂Daryl是怎么在世界末日以后还找得到人卖屁股，显然人们足够饥渴，显然Daryl总有办法说服他们，不管是什么方式，Daryl总要得到他想要的（，当然Rick也毫不怀疑他会用弩指着别人的头让他们买自己的屁股）。

“你太他妈容易了，Rick。”他听见Daryl嗤笑一声，“你就那么喜欢听我说这些？”又是一段直路，Daryl看着前面，再次倾身开始来回甩动屁股，Rick手里他的肉棒涌出一股水流在他的手指间，“操，我太湿了，”他听见Daryl说，“Rick，抓我的奶子。”  
Rick把Daryl的肉棒捏起来竖着，让他裤子上的松紧带压住了他的龟头，于是Daryl硬起来的小肉棒贴着他的下腹部，顶上探出来一小半露在空气里。他想着其他人会怎么看，平时看上去暴躁粗野的Daryl，骑摩托车的时候屁眼里插着一根吊、充血的龟头从外裤里露出了头，湿漉漉地在吐水，还一脸不知羞耻的享受的样子；或者他要送屁股去的这个小团体，见到了一个饥渴的婊子被插着在骑摩托车，还想要更多人分一杯羹，把他射满……  
Rick把手探进Daryl的上衣里，用力地捏住了他的一对奶头，同时下身猛的往他屁股里一挺，挺得整个车都晃动了一下，  
“哦哦……”Daryl收紧屁眼、嘴里浪叫起来，他太喜欢被玩弄胸部了，Rick用两指搓弄起他胸口的凸起，他的奶子一直很挺，不像是男人或者女人，反倒是那种刚刚发育的胸部，带着一点圆润的弧度，一对方向散开的尖尖的乳粒一有点风吹草动就会挺起来，缺乏关注一样把衣服顶得凸起。  
Rick用粗糙的拇指去蹭他的乳尖，指甲盖刮过大大的乳晕，Daryl几年来胖了一些，又或许是他年纪上去了，他的胸部开始能在他摇动身体的时候肉眼可见地抖动，隔着衣服都能看到，而Rick爱死了他这样子，他的手在他胸口打转，那也有些稀稀疏疏的毛发，Rick想把脸埋进去，含住他的乳头吸。  
“想要你吸它们。”Daryl太了解Rick了，他用屁眼套弄着Rick濒临爆发的肉棒，用一种爽得折磨人又不让他射出来的节奏，“我们马上到了，如果你能让我在这辆车上高潮，我会让你射在我里面，怎么样？”  
Rick曾经不会相信能有人让他在床上放弃那么多的控制权，但Daryl就能做到，他进入Rick的世界像一场势不可挡的风暴，而Rick已经深陷其中也不想自拔。  
“操，操，”Rick咒骂着用力开始挺动，坐着移动的空间实在不大，他的双手来回刷动Daryl的乳头，指头不时把它们揪起来朝外拽，Daryl又热又紧的屁股让他头皮发麻，对他的所有反应都清清楚楚显示在摩托车的后视镜上，Rick能看见他满脸红潮，被捏紧乳头时他的下嘴唇抖动着，好像快感过量一样绷紧了肩膀抵御，但屁股又是松着的。通往那个团队的小屋是一段格外坎坷的泥土路，两人被颠得爽透。Daryl的屁股向上颠得脱离Rick的肉棍，又被重力重重拋回来，充满弹性的后洞被Rick湿润圆钝的龟头一下顶开，Daryl用力一推，便让Rick重重地插入直到很深，摩擦的快感让两人都贪心地想要更多。

这样来回了一路，Rick几乎坚持不住，他一只手揉捏着Daryl的胸部，另一只伸下去感受他被勒在松紧带里的肉棒。那里已经全湿了，他捏了捏Daryl裤头上露出来的龟头，那里比刚才硬，直挺挺地被束缚在Daryl柔软的小腹上，只能往外流水。

一等Daryl在一幢房子面前停下车一熄火，没等他说话，Rick受不了地一把摁住他的后背，直起身体踩住地，用力把Daryl推在了摩托车前面趴着，握住自己那根对准，再一次用力抽插起来，Daryl的脑袋探出了摩托车的车头，汗湿的头发乱糟糟地垂着，但他极度兴奋的身体配合地在Rick身下扭动着，Rick拽着他的裤子一拉，让他的肉棒完全露了出来，往下摸了一把，那坐垫上全都湿了，散发着浓烈的性的骚味，他的屁眼已经被Rick这一路干开了，用力插进去几乎毫无阻力，Rick顶到了他的好地方，Daryl叫着抓紧了摩托车，硬挺的小肉棒挤在皮革坐垫上来回摩擦，Rick双手摁着他的胯，一下下撞进去一直像要把蛋蛋也埋进去，压得Daryl发出一声哀鸣，他前面两个性器都被压在身体底下，但他也根本不需要触碰，Rick把他顶的一下下往前，Daryl在他一阵连续高频的戳刺中时不时收紧屁眼，Rick把手伸下去捏他的龟头，玩弄他裤子上的松紧带，让它打在Daryl最敏感的蛋蛋上，Daryl又疼又爽的地尖叫着，他的小肉棒被捏到了高潮，精液泄出来浇湿了摩托车和他的衣服，屁眼抽搐着也挤出了Rick的高潮，Rick低喘着摆动腰部深深挺入最深，一股脑地喷了出来，全部射进了Daryl的屁股里。

Daryl沉浸在内射的愉悦里，直起身子靠在了Rick身上喘息，Rick知道Daryl并不习惯这么做，这是为了他，于是他把脸凑在Daryl头发里。保持着动作相互安静了一小会儿，Daryl就从车上跳了下来，他一把提起裤子，把小肉棒塞进去拉好，他裤裆像尿了自己一身一样，上衣也歪歪斜斜的，身上的古龙水混杂着精液味，就单单只是看他眯起的眼睛和颧骨上飘着的红色，谁都看得出他才被操了一顿，Daryl活像一只偷腥了的猫，正在舔舔舌头寻找下一顿。

“哦，差点忘了，”Daryl又抓了一把自己的裤裆，Rick不介意现在跪下来舔他的逼直到他爽了（除了Daryl叫得太响可能会有丧尸过来），但他知道Daryl已经有点等不及想进去挨操了，他从衣服内袋里摸出口红，告诉了Rick，  
“今天我想当娼妓（whore）。”

Rick不想承认他软下来了的肉棒又跳动了一下。他点了点头从车上下来，停好了车，Daryl又把裤子拉下来，弯下腰撅起白屁股，他把自己的屁股扒开，刚被Rick射在里面的小洞洞口还有点点白色，Daryl勾起嘴角看看Rick，笑得还有点小得意，“你可以省略中间那个‘O’了。”

Rick也被他感染地笑起来，受不了地摇了摇头，他打开盖子转开了口红，弯下腰来，在Daryl的屁股上最后拍了两下（“嘿，轻拿轻放（watch the merchandize）！”），然后开始在他左边的臀瓣上用口红写上“WH”，右边是“RE”。近距离看Daryl不断收缩着的屁眼和小小的女穴，Rick感觉自己的肉棒又开始充血，他还记得看见Daryl早上洗澡的时候肚子上写的那些“精液处理”“婊子”，那时候他以为有人在他身上用小刀刻了这些，气得发抖、立刻拔出了枪要去找人，一直到Daryl拉住了他，告诉他那是他自己写的也不是刻的，他习惯了要这么做，Rick才终于冷静了一点，他用手扶着额头，再次想要把那个养大了Daryl的人千刀万剐，他用毛巾替Daryl洗掉了肚子上那些歪歪扭扭的字，然后从Lori的遗物里找出了她随身带的口红，放进了Daryl的手心。Daryl，和往常一样对这种事总是不知道如何处理，一开始推拒Rick，在Rick的坚持下别扭又有显然很开心地收下了。

Rick拍拍他的大腿示意他好了，Daryl故意收缩了两下他的屁股，两个肉穴挤弄起来，肉欲无比地流着水，没有人在看到他屁股上的“WHORE”以后还会不懂他是来这里干什么的。

“真的不想我陪你吗？”除了不想跟他分开，Rick知道自己内心的深处还隐隐有些期待，那些人看到Daryl会是什么反应？他们看到下午来交换货物的Rick把Daryl送进来，又会是什么表情？他们会在Rick面前如何羞辱Daryl，会因为想要激起Rick的反应而作出些什么事？

“如果你非想要看一会儿，”Daryl喷出一口气，指了指那间屋子，（他显然已经观察好了环境，是个天生的猎手，不像Rick还在肉棒胀痛，）Rick顺着他的目光看过去，那房子的客厅装有很多落地窗，虽然破碎的几面被家具挡住了一部分，但有几个角度看进去还是一目了然，里面有几个男人正在喝啤酒打牌。  
“只要你不介意也被他们看到的话。”Daryl还替他担心他的名声，说实话Rick并不在意。  
Rick耸了耸肩，“我会等到确保他们不会伤害你，”他谨慎地说，他知道那意味着他将要看到什么，他怀疑Daryl根本早就知道那画面会对现在的Rick造成什么反应，“明天见，注意安全。”  
Daryl冲他坏笑了一下，“哦，他们才应该注意安全。想要我把你给他们的两袋果子弄回来吗？”  
Rick摇摇头，“我们并没有那么需要，随你。”  
“行，明天见。”

Rick在摩托车上坐了一会儿，就在他开始觉得自己很蠢、准备发动车子的时候，那客厅里喝酒打牌的人突然都戒备了起来，有人拿起了武器，他看见Daryl走到了客厅的中心，他只穿着上衣，下身赤裸着，Rick猜测他又把裤子脱下来给他们看，说服了他们他的身体值得一点他们的时间，尤其是他屁股上的那几个字。男人女人们骚动了起来。而好像这还不够一样，Daryl把上衣也脱了，伤疤累累、浑身赤条条地站在一群衣着完整手持武器的人中间。Rick有点担忧，同时他的下身也正悸动着，Daryl岔开腿，一手拉起自己的肉棒，露出腿中间的女性器官，在空气中淫荡地一张一合。

队伍里的空气改变了，他们游移不定，他们的首领走了过来，他有块两米高，是个沉默守信的男人，Rick下午和他见了面，但他不确定对方对这档子事会是什么态度，Rick紧张地看着他们的一举一动，有点后悔没有不停Daryl的跟他进去。但下一秒首领一下子拉开了裤子，他低头几乎是把Daryl一下子从地上捞了起来，Daryl配合地张开腿一勾，Rick几乎能听见那“噗”的一下水声，首领就这样把Daryl钉在了自己的肉棒上，隔着玻璃Daryl发出了一声无声的呻吟，与此同时客厅里的人不管男的女的，他们欢呼起来，有的人放下了手中的事，脱下了裤子，露出了他们的性器。首领像展示一样地绕着客厅走了一圈，边走边耸动下身，把Daryl像个充气娃娃一样地抱在胸前，而Daryl已经快乐地摇动起身体，屁股上的“O”被撑得大开。

Rick又难受又硬地看了一会儿，一直到有一只远处的丧尸开始朝他慢慢走来。Rick裤裆硬着骑回了他们的营地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
新年快乐！！大家开心过大年！
> 
> 下章Rick去接Daryl


	3. Chapter 3

先是闻到了气味，精液，尿液，性爱的骚味充满了房间，Rick在早晨走进屋子里时，几个提着裤子的男人正在离开，有人甚至光着屁股。看见了他，他们冲着他猥琐地哄笑，指了指客厅的方向。Rick推开门就见到了Daryl正背对着他，全身赤裸地趴在一个男人身上上下起伏，一双手臂搭着身下人的肩膀，大腿跨在人家腰上，弓着身体让一根肉屌在他的女穴里反复进出。Rick顿时感到自己脑袋一响双耳充血。  
在一片肉体拍打的声音和沙发的弹簧声中Daryl低沉地咒骂和喘息格外突出，  
“操，操，你就这点能耐？给我看看什么才是真男人的样子。”  
Daryl凌乱的长发甩动着擦过脖子，后背的疤随着他的动作从他背肌上凸显出来，汗液体液滚落下来滑进他的腰窝里，那里已经满是指印和淤青，肉感的屁股也一片红肿，正被身前男人的双手托着在身上颠弄，他的腿好像已经没了力气，毫无姿态地跪在男人的两侧，随着男人的动作被带着插入抽出肉穴。  
看见身前男人动作的停顿， Daryl侧过头来，连脸颊和鬓角上都是点点白色，头发一绺绺地贴在额头，垂眼角的眼睛扫了一眼Rick，Daryl薄薄的红唇扯开，嘴角还有不知哪里来的已经晕开的口红，Rick眼神朝下扫去，昨天Daryl让自己在他屁股上写的“WHORE”已经晕开了。  
“嗨， Rick。”他的声音沙哑，听上去慵懒又疲惫，表情却还是一脸想要更多的样子。

房间里完全是一副荒淫过后的景象，地上堆着空空啤酒瓶，填满烟头的烟灰缸，和五颜六色的用过的安全套，有的甚至没有打结，湿着就被甩在地上。更多的还是在Daryl身上，他整个人像被浸过精液池和便池，连脚心和腋下都有白花花的残余。

“哦，原来是你。”房间里还有几个男人，他们都只穿着上衣，边喝啤酒边在对着Daryl打飞机，其中一个Rick在交换物资的时候见过，他走过来，就在Rick的面前把硬挺的老二塞进Daryl的手里，Daryl粗糙又肉感的手掌合拢、自动地来回撸动起来，手指头尖都已经被泡得起皱了。  
“队里有个娼妓随行的感觉肯定很爽。”男人一边下流地挺腰插Daryl的手心一边随意地和Rick说道。  
Rick耸耸肩，不打算对一面之缘的人解释太多，他侧过身转到Daryl手空着的那边，“觉得要我等多久？”  
Daryl身下的男人加快了速度颠弄他，把他干得低声叫唤起来，软着的小肉棒上下拍打着男人的肚皮。那个男人得意地说，“等不及要亲自上你的婊子了？别着急我就快射了。”  
“我没在问你。”Rick用手捋开Daryl额头的头发，又询问了一次，“让我知道你什么时候想要回家？”

“再一个。”Daryl眯着的眼睛转过来看他，他喘息着抬起手臂勾住了Rick的脖子，用力咬了咬他的嘴唇，黏腻带着腥味的精液被蹭到了Rick脸上，Daryl动了动嘴角，又凑过来舔Rick的脸，“然后你来操我，填满我泡着精的洞，在我说给你听今天晚上我吃了多少鸡巴的时候。”  
Daryl身下的男人挺起身体，抓着Daryl的腰咒骂着射进了他的女穴里。Daryl呻吟着，他把手伸到自己的蛋下面揉那藏着的阴蒂，一边小幅度地在男人的身上摩擦着下体，两瓣阴唇在毛发浓密的皮肤上来回挤弄，一股股白色不停从缝隙里漏出来。  
Rick能感到自己的肉棒开始充血。

Daryl抬起手臂，毫不介意地占用Rick就在这里的福利，他在认识的人面前决不会这么做，他只有在被干到像这样醉了一样才会完全放松下来，不再羞耻于向人索求。  
Rick把他从那个男人身上抱了下来。肉穴脱离男人软下来的老二，发出湿漉漉的声音，随着穴口发出“噗”的一声，体液开始源源不断地从他还没有闭合的小洞里流出来，有的流过他的蛋蛋，白色黄色落在地上滴滴答答，开始形成一小滩水洼。  
“到我了。”刚才过来把老二塞进Daryl手里的那个瘦高男人说。  
Daryl半趴在Rick的身上，一条光滑的小腿勾着他，另一只脚踮着地，他把脸埋在Rick的脖颈，一只手来回摩挲着他下巴上的胡子，  
“Rick，你应该同时操我另一个洞。”Daryl突然想到，献宝一样跟他说，“你试过隔着一层肉和另一根鸡巴互蹭吗？会很爽的。”  
Rick心脏缩紧，但他的血液不停地涌动着向裤裆，还是犹豫地说，“我不……”  
“就说一句，不要让我打扰了你们谈情说爱。”那个高个子微微屈下了身体，他把双手插进了Daryl的腋下，手臂发力把他整个人提了起来，Daryl条件反射地放松了身体抬起了屁股，好像他早就习惯了身体被随意处置，男人对准了Daryl的后洞，龟头在他的股缝里滑了几下，轻松地蹭到Daryl洞开的屁眼，一下干了进去。

Rick就这么在近距离看见了Daryl一根阴茎被插入的表情，他想在说话时被打断了，微微睁大了眼睛，又紧接着眯起来，他爽得张开嘴唇，充满精液味的喘息和呻吟打在了Rick脸上。  
Rick从没在Daryl挨操的时候离得他们这么近过，那个高个子的腿几乎是贴着他的，Dary被上下颠弄，一双手紧抓着Rick的手肘，腿还勾在他身上，背后那个男人还是个爱说话的，每次干进去都要喊一声爽啊哦哦啊啊，把Daryl的屁股拍得啪啪作响。  
Daryl的一双蓝眼睛看着他，又不自觉地去扫过他们的观众观察他们，他早就被操透了，但那副表情却是迷茫中带着一点吃惊，好像不敢相信怎么会有这么爽的事，也只有在这时候他才会不介意成为众人眼光的中心，他们围绕着他，但他清楚知道他们想要从他身上得到什么，Daryl认为这是他唯一擅长的事了。平时的他不会接受别人一句看轻他的话，但他在当娼妓的时候却任由人们欺辱，除了造成让他无法打猎的伤害以外他没有底线去出卖着他的身体，好像只有带着目的的肌肤接触才能能让他平静，毫无负担地接受，并报以十倍地付出、返还给别人，好像他不值得任何东西。Rick知道如果不是自己坚持，Daryl根本不会愿意和他维持这样的关系，如果Daryl知道Rick对他的心意不只是可以可靠的伙伴和可以疏解欲望的对象，也许他甚至会因为觉得无法给Rick他想要的东西而离开他。

“Rick，操我的骚逼，”Daryl舔舔Rick的嘴角，告诉他，“像你喜欢的那样。”

Rick不会让这发生的。他希望有一天Daryl会明白这一切对Rick的意义。  
他解开了裤子，他弯下腰来，捧起Daryl的两条大腿，把他从地上彻底抱起来。高个子男人托着Daryl的屁股替他分了一点力，Rick顶住Daryl的女穴开口，那里本身并不大，但过了一整晚早已经被操得松透，穴口红肿，一碰到就紧缩了一下，Rick几乎不花什么功夫就把龟头压了进去，那湿得不行的甬道就这么含住了他，Daryl最喜欢被粗暴地撑开，那些男人女人迫不及待的神情总让Daryl觉得兴奋，于是Rick也一刻也不停地长驱直入，他一边往里插，一边能感觉到Daryl身体里面的精液和尿水的涌动，嗤嗤地被他干出水声，挤在Rick的肉棒周围，又骚又湿。Rick的那根也绝对称不上小，他进了一段，感觉插得深了好像顶到东西了，但Daryl还嗯嗯叫着回应着他身后的男人，他的嗓子沙哑，但一句也没有漏下，告诉所有人他是一个天生的娼妓，需要所有洞被填满才能活下去。他还紧紧抓着Rick，身体支点完全在干他屁股地两个男人身上，让他又爽又有点怕，Daryl背后的高个子男人正捧着他的屁股，揉捏他的臀瓣变成他想要的形状挤压着肉棒。Daryl在被Rick插进入得时候时不时就会收紧屁股，今天比往常还要高频，从叫声来猜测那个高个子男人也爽到了。Rick调整角度，终于完全埋进了Daryl的身体，他的两片阴唇热热地含着Rick肉棒的根部，逼里流出来的东西打湿了他的屁股。Daryl弓起身体，奶子凑到了Rick的脸前面，乳头擦过Rick的胡渣，他尖叫了一声，两穴缩紧，紧贴着Rick的小肉棒徒劳地抽动着，却并硬不起来。

“不管你刚才做了什么，求你再做一次。”高个子男人越过Daryl的肩头，告诉Rick说。  
Rick左右摆动脑袋，用胡子拉碴的脸颊去磨擦Daryl敏感的胸部，他知道Daryl喜欢被怎么玩弄，胡子刺痒地扎着他坚挺红肿的乳粒，那上面还有很多的指甲印，另一边还有一枚小小的牙印，周围有一圈花掉了的口红，身为警探的Rick轻松就能还原出当时的情形，一个女孩紧紧把脸埋在Daryl的胸口，吸他舔他的奶头，同时又长指甲抠他另一边的凸起，最后在Daryl爽得发抖的时候在他的奶子上用力咬了一口，Daryl因此高潮了吗？Rick刺激他胸部的时候能明显感觉到他的肉逼在吸自己，高个子男人开始发力颠弄他，于是他的小奶子在Rick面前抖动起来，乳尖好像在震颤。  
Rick也受不了了，他手臂收紧，重新大幅度在Daryl的身体里抽插起来，噗嗤噗嗤地干他水淋淋的逼洞，这样一操Rick终于弄懂了为什么刚才有顶到东西的错觉，他顶到的是正在Daryl屁股里的另一根肉棒，角度变化他们相互挤在一起，摩擦出异样的快感，Daryl的身体里从来是柔软的不知餍足的，现在一片湿软缠绵里有了另一个凸起的形状，就好像口腔里有伤口的时候，你总是控制不住要去碰它蹭它，Rick转动胯部，每次操进去都隔着一层肉蹭过另一根性器。他抬起头，那个高个子男人轻松跟上了他的速度，显然不是第一次这么做了，他笑着拍打Daryl的屁股，用一种“你终于懂了”的眼神看了一眼Rick，然后卯足力气开始操起Daryl的肉穴来。  
Daryl发出了一声呛住的抽噎，他用手扶住了Rick的肩膀，他的身体软在Rick和高个子男人的身上，随着两根肉棒同进同出的动作被迫摆动起来，时不时因为过度敏感而夹紧他的肉洞，Rick也爽得放开了，他张开嘴叼住Daryl一边色情的乳头吸，一边用力干着Daryl，高个子男人在Daryl的背后喘息，他不管不顾地往前顶着，把Rick撞得差点没站稳，Rick怕Daryl掉下来连忙收紧了手臂，很快竞争意识也被挑动了起来，他用力摆动胯部每一下都把肉棒撞到最深，将Daryl的小女穴撑到了极限，那个男人还捏着Daryl的屁股，每次把他的臀肉挤在一起，Rick都能感到那Daryl两瓣阴唇在自己的肉棒上并拢摩擦，淫糜的抽插水声回荡在房间里，伴随着Daryl的呻吟和男人的喘息让人格外兴奋。Rick模糊见听到人走过来，他们在Rick的身后停下了，但从Daryl扭动着腿的样子来看他们似乎正捏着他的脚，Rick想到了他刚才进来时看到Daryl脚心的精液，不难猜测那些男人正在对Daryl做些什么。  
Rick和高个子几乎是同时加快了速度，Daryl开始焦躁起来，在他们的身体上方甩动着脑袋，Rick知道他快到了，他挤在Rick身上的小肉棒和蛋蛋无力地抽搐着，但显然已经没有东西可以射了，Rick想去揉揉Daryl的小阴蒂，但因为双手抱着他的腿而无法做到，于是看了一眼埋头自己爽的高个子男人，用他现在能做到的最警长的声音命令道，“揉他的阴蒂。”  
“什么？”男人抬起头，没反应过来，仍是不断地捧着Daryl的屁股抽插，倒是Daryl听到Rick的话了，开心地亲了亲他的头顶。  
“他的阴蒂，伙计，别那么自私，给他揉一发。”Rick喘息着说。  
男人耸了耸肩，他的右手绕过来，从前面拨开了Daryl的蛋蛋，揉弄了两下Daryl充血的阴蒂，Rick还插在Daryl的逼里，男人剩下的手指索性圈住了Rick的肉棒根部，同时他的下身再次动作起来，一边刺激着Daryl的阴蒂。

“我操。”Rick咒骂了一声，腿抖了一下，多出来在他敏感处的接触让他猝不及防地爽到了，Daryl也发现了，他因为Rick被戏弄而咯咯笑了两下，接着又因为阴蒂被刺激而呻吟起来，一双有力的大腿夹紧了Rick的身侧，肉穴有规律地一收一收。三人重新找回节奏，高个子的男人贴着他们，手胡乱摸索着，一会儿去捏Daryl的阴唇，还把指头贴在Rick抽出来的柱身上滑动，他来回刮蹭着Daryl的洞口，在Rick用力顶入的时候贴着他，Daryl松松的洞口一下子就滑开了，把男人的手指和Rick的那根一起吞了进去。  
“好满。”Daryl呻吟着，他的大腿根震颤，再次绷紧身体用力夹紧了屁股，Rick全靠自制力没有一下子缴械，但身后的男人显然放弃了控制，他叫喊着干进Daryl的屁眼，肉棒隔着Daryl的肉膜擦过Rick的龟头，深入到他的肠道最深处解放出来。  
Daryl的身体发抖，他紧紧抱住了Rick，承受着被内射的快感，Rick艰难地喘息着，时不时用脸去蹭他的脖子，男人在他身后咒骂着，一边还挤弄着Daryl的屁股，喃喃着，“给你，全给我吃进去……”

Rick很快开始感觉不对，那个男人射得太久了，Rick已经感受不到对方肉棒的形状了，但他还插在Daryl的屁股里面，一脸享受的样子，不知道是不是错觉Rick甚至能感到Daryl贴着他的小肚子在一点一点的鼓起来。而一个人不可能射出那么多的精液。

一直到他开始小幅度地来回抽插，一股尿骚味伴随着滴滴答答的声音落在地上，Rick才明白这个男人就在他的身前尿进了Daryl的屁股里，把Daryl当成一个便器随意地浇灌。而Daryl还骑在两个人身上不停地呻吟，他在Rick的身上来回蹭动，于是Rick也可悲地发现自己的双球缩紧濒临高潮了。

“哦，操，爽了……”男人拔出来，Rick手臂一沉，而Daryl没有了肉棒塞着，尿液和精液立刻从他合不拢的屁眼里喷了出来，甚至浇在了Rick的靴子上，男人哼哼着把手再次绕到了Daryl的身下，他的指头贴着Daryl的阴蒂快速抖动起来，Daryl的肉穴夹紧了Rick，胯部随着男人的动作摇起来，他的叫声拔高，而Rick从来无法拒绝他，他的双手向下抱紧了Daryl，开始把他在自己身上抛动起来，肉棒不停地用力进出Daryl的肉逼。  
Daryl平时低沉的声音拔高，坚持不住很快就尖叫起来，一股股液体从他身体深处涌出来喷在Rick身上，躲闪不及被浇得他到处都是，Rick咒骂着抓紧了Daryl的身体用力顶进去，不愿意错过他潮吹时肉壁绞紧自己的惊人快感，他抽插了两下就坚持不了射了出来，而Daryl用力环抱着他，脸压在他的脸侧，肉穴还在高潮的余韵里抽动。

他们喘息了一会儿，Rick向后几步靠上一张桌子，一边抚摸着Daryl的后背，Daryl好像是真的累了，他的喉咙发出了两声像猫一样发出的呼噜声，在Rick身上赖了一会儿才下来。  
“你怎么样？”Rick问他。房间里的人都走得差不多了，有几个看上去还有点晃，一想到Daryl一整晚都在榨干他们Rick在心脏收缩之余情不自禁地也感到一阵佩服。他一个人绝不可能满足得了Daryl。  
“嗯，准备好回家了。”Daryl去角落里找衣服，除了两腿之间的黄白，背上新鲜的精液也在往下淌。

“我把车开过来了。”Rick告诉他，他还带了枪，不过这个小团体看起来挺友好，又或者Daryl已经彻底把他们搞得无力反抗了，Rick无奈又充满喜爱地看了一眼他，他正把两只脚套在裤腿里，抖抖身体试图把裤子提上去，并因为身上都是湿的而很艰难，有点骂骂咧咧的。

“不错的洞，嗯？”高个子男人嘲弄地说，他的裤子还没拉起来，正在角落的沙发上喝酒，他把眼神从Daryl的光屁股上移开（而Rick已经开始习惯不对其他男人的这种眼神感到愤怒了），显然是想激起Rick的反应。  
Rick只是平静地看了一眼他，“好运。我们今天启程了，希望我们能再平安相遇。”  
“哦当然，我万分期待，”男人看看Daryl，喷笑着摇了摇头，“见鬼，我甚至从来没干过男人。”他看向Rick的眼神奇异地带上了几分理解，“一切好运，伙计。”  
Rick点点头。

Daryl出来的时候手里拎着两袋果子。Rick坐在车里等他，无奈地看着他把果子往后座一甩，然后坐到了他边上。  
“我们回家。”他跟Rick说。  
Rick哼鸣了一声，觉得胸口一阵温暖。他努力不表露出这句话给他带来多大的震动。  
“然后你就能边干我边听我说昨天他们都怎么玩弄我，填满我，你不会相信的，Rick，那个首领把我整个人倒过来，让我倒着口他的屌……”Daryl说着说着困了，很快靠在座位上睡着了。  
Rick半硬着开回了他们的营地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这篇写得好开心哦


	4. 番外一 Who‘s the Wicked One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “而且我想你想错了这个视频有多罪恶，”Alex邪恶地勾起嘴角，以为Rick已经在崩溃和恶心的边缘，视频里的Jeff打了个呼哨，而Alex居高临下地说，“如果受不了了告诉我，我会停下的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兽交警告

途经爱荷华的时候，他们遇上了一个牧师自称Alex，他和几名护工正守在一个治疗中心，愿意让他们落脚几天。他看上去稳重可靠，但Daryl从第一眼开始就不喜欢他，他几乎能从他身上闻到谎言和虚假。  
Alex把自己当成了好客的主人招待着他们，俨然一副和Rick称兄道弟的样子，第二天，在Daryl刚说服Rick自己能一边给他吸屌一边擦弩的时候（二石一鸟，岂不美哉？），Alex来到了Rick的房间，他看到了Daryl手里正拿着武器，表情僵了僵，但还是对Rick说，  
“我必须要给你看样东西，Rick。”  
Daryl不喜欢Alex看着他的样子，好像他比他们都要优越，好像他只是一件随时可以被丢弃的垃圾。他太熟悉这个眼神了，他以为自己已经习惯了，但显然他没有。  
“什么东西？”Rick问。  
“不在这里，跟我来。”Alex说。  
Daryl放下弩箭，拿起边上的布擦了擦手。  
“我希望先让你知道，Rick。”  
怀疑和恼怒立刻从Daryl身体里升起来了，他刚要开口，Rick桌下的手抓了抓他的腿，他看了一眼Daryl，示意他没事，便站起了身。期间Alex紧盯着他们的互动。

等到Rick跟着Alex走远，Daryl很快跟了上去，他们来到了治疗深处的一间放映室。Daryl无声无息地站在门外，隔着门口的玻璃观察。

这间房间很奇怪，中间有一个焊死在地上的座位，孤零零地杵在房间中央，Alex走向它背后的放映机熟练地操作起来。  
“这是什么地方？”Rick问他。  
这间房间是隔音的。Daryl拨弄着门，悄悄开了一条缝偷听。并且准备在Alex对Rick不利的瞬间冲进去制服他。  
“这不重要。接下来我要给你看的东西可能会让你不舒服，但这是必须的，你需要认清你身边人的真面目。”他看似沉重地说着，但Daryl听得出他声音里的期待。  
胶带嘎啦啦转起来，Daryl屏息攥紧了拳头，试图弄清这个牧师的目的。  
椅子前面的屏幕亮起，一瞬间房间里充满了低沉的喘息声。Daryl朝大屏幕望去，不由得心里一紧。  
那是他自己。  
确切地来说，是十多年前的他自己。

视频里一开始的静止画面充斥着白花花的肉体。年轻的Daryl正面对着镜头，他那时候还是短发，一双流着口水的红嘴唇张着，瞳孔因为兴奋而放大，浑身湿透，爽到迷茫的样子就这样完全被拍了下来。两条深色的大腿出现在他的身下，腿中间一根粗长的黑色肉棒正在Daryl红肿的屁眼里不断抽插，抽出间带出肠道里面粉色的嫩肉，又把它完全干进去，埋进Daryl的屁股里。  
房间里充满了人，Daryl的两侧腋下挤着两根肉棒正在来回抽插，用他那里的软肉爽，他瘦窄的腰侧也各坐一个男人抓着他的大腿掰开，干他的脚心和膝盖弯。Daryl的下体完全暴露在摄像机下，他的小肉棒和蛋蛋被黑色的胶带残忍地贴在了他的肚子上，龟头硬得发红。视频一开始动，有一只手伸过来把指头插进他下面被干肿了的逼，往外拉开来，露出里面红红的内壁，视频里的Daryl呻吟了一声，收缩起肉穴，立刻有白白的浊液从中间黑黑的小洞里涌出来。  
“看看，这才是一个好肉洞该有的样子。”那两根手指分开来，更大的撑开他，“又湿，又松，又听话。”  
操，Daryl想起来了，这是他的那个混账前男友Jeff带朋友来的时候拍的。他是Merle一群狐朋狗友里的一个，Daryl离家出走的时候在他家住过一段时间，比起前男友，更像是他的皮条客，视频里一边拉开他的逼一边拍的人就是他。  
他是个混蛋，但给过他一段时间的庇护。Daryl已经有点想不起来他的脸，记得他是个轻度的施虐狂，总想着办法折腾自己。他知道Jeff喜欢把自己被一堆人操的样子拍下来拿出去卖，不过这还是Daryl第一次见到真正的视频。  
他有点明白这个所谓的治疗中心是什么了，他的哥哥在心情好的时候会语重心长地跟他说，等到他们有钱了，他会送Daryl去这种治疗中心治疗，让他不再喜欢男人的鸡巴。

“现在你明白了吧。”Alex用和他哥哥一样语重心长的语气和Rick说，“那个Dixon是什么货色。”  
他没有按下暂停，任由视频放着，好像是在期待Rick受不了地叫停。视频里Jeff开始用一个啤酒瓶插Daryl的女穴，他左右旋转着酒瓶，里面的倒过来的酒液晃动着往下灌满了Daryl的肉穴。Daryl打了个寒颤，他还记得那种冰凉又涨涨的被一点点填满的感觉。  
“呃…”Rick清了清嗓子，把手从枪上挪开了，“没想到啊。”  
Alex显然把Rick长时间的反应当成了震惊，他假装沉重地说着，但Daryl的角度能看到他得意洋洋的表情，“我第一次见到他的时候，就知道他有什么不对劲，作为一个专业的治疗师，我很快想起来了……”  
“这视频，是给谁放的？”Rick打断了他，他低沉的声音让一阵火苗窜下Daryl的脊柱。Daryl紧盯着他的反应。  
“哦，是那些需要被引上正道的人，让他们弄清楚，告诉他们世界上还有哪些罪恶……不过我能骄傲的告诉你，在被净化以后，他们不会再对这种视频产生反应。”  
Daryl皱起脸，想就这么进去把Rick从Alex身边拉开，但他僵着身体什么也没做，看着Alex像Rick展示Daryl是个反面教材。他的内心有个声音，听上去像他家里的那个老家伙，说着，“看吧，垃圾，我说什么来着”。

“…听上去这已经不是一次两次了。”Rick的眼睛还没离开屏幕，Jeff把酒瓶从Daryl的逼里拔了出来，响亮的“啵”的一声，他用湿润的瓶颈在他穴口的褶皱上擦了几下，用瓶口去逗弄Daryl充血的阴蒂。视频里的Dary大腿发抖，嘴里发出了迷茫的呻吟，门外Daryl猎手的眼睛能看见Rick改变了站姿，他微微分开了双腿，把背往前缩了一点。  
Daryl的心跳加快起来，Rick绷紧的身体不是愤怒或者失望的标志。  
他硬了。

“对，所有来过这里的人都看过，”Alex继续煽动着，几乎不再隐藏他的恶意，“所有人都知道Dixon是个娼妓，Rick。你不能再让他待在你的队伍里。”Jeff把镜头对准了Daryl的下体，有一个人开始光脚在Daryl的肚子上踩动起来。视频里Daryl哀叫出声，他的小肉棒被脚趾和足弓碾动，被灌满的肚子被挤压着，呻吟既像是痛苦又欢愉。

“…所以你的建议是？”Rick没有转过身来，仍是背对着Alex，Daryl开始觉得火辣，此刻的Rick像是一只逗弄猎物的捕食者，他身体里的怪物探出头来，和门外的Daryl打着招呼。  
Alex仍然以为他正掌握着状况，“哦，你知道的，你可以把他留在这里，我们有专业的团队。”他的手交握起来，竭力隐藏着激动的表情，“又不是说我们还能去哪里，等你再次回来的时候，我保证他已经变得好好的了。”Alex用最有说服力的声音说。

视频里的肉体拍打声水声和呻吟声不断，Daryl身下黑人的长手指用力捏住了他的屁股，又粗又大的一根完全干进去内射他，硕大的囊袋在Daryl的小屁股下收紧抽动着，完全能想象出喷涌而出的精水有多激烈。Rick把手插进口袋里，Daryl看到他偷偷调整了一下牛仔裤，不由得勾了勾嘴角，他也开始兴奋了。但他决定再静观其变一会儿。  
“呃，不认为你们能关住他，”Rick说着，捏紧了拳头，他的身体有些颤抖，“再说，如果这就是你们能找到的最罪恶的视频，我怀疑你们的机构有多成功。”  
哦，Rick。Daryl看着他飘红地脸颊，完全清楚他的想法。  
而Alex咬勾了，“哦，这你不用担心，我们还有一些手动发动机可以充电治疗，如果你有诚意，我们完全能借你使用。”视频镜头晃动起来，Jeff指挥着几个黑人把Daryl从床上拉起来，让他趴在床尾，膝盖跪在地上，失去了屁股里的东西，Daryl焦躁地来回动着腿，精液一直在从他的两穴往下淌。  
Daryl知道要发生什么了。他慢慢呼出一口气，用手压了压自己的裤裆。他看向Rick。  
“而且我想你想错了这个视频有多罪恶，”Alex邪恶地勾起嘴角，以为Rick已经在崩溃和恶心的边缘，视频里的Jeff打了个呼哨，而Alex居高临下地说，“如果受不了了告诉我，我会停下的。”

一条黑棕色的狼犬迫不及待地跑入镜头，它耷拉着舌头吐着口水，兴冲冲地看着Jeff，腿间沉甸甸垂着的狗茎肉色完全出鞘。  
“Ralph，骑上去！”Jeff命令道。那狼犬看向跪在床尾的Daryl，显然早已清楚那是它的母狗，它抬起前肢，压在了Daryl的后背上，下身毫无规律地戳刺起来，并没有引导的肉棒来回滑动、用力戳刺在Daryl的大腿上，让他又疼又难耐地喘息着，一直某个角度，尖尖的顶部对准了位置一下子滑了进去，视频里的Daryl尖叫起来，肉屁股抖动着潮吹了，淫水从他的骚逼里喷出来，浇在地上和狼狗的下身，滴滴答答到处都是。整个房间哄笑起来，声音环绕在整个治疗室。  
“操。”Rick咒骂了一声，他因为兴奋而满脸通红地转过身来，Alex一看到他的表情，才意识到刚才他全错了。而Daryl早就已经摸进了房间，他用力朝他挥出一拳，并且确保他晕过去之前看到的是自己正在坏笑的脸。


	5. 番外一 下

视频还在播放，那条狼狗在年轻的Daryl身上驰骋，野兽不懂什么是欢爱，只知道身下有个温暖的洞可以交配，硕大通红的狗屌干得又深又快，把Daryl的后穴来回撑开，顶得Daryl无法承受地胡乱呻吟，手指绞着床单。但他无处可躲，狼狗脏脏的爪子摁在他的背上，把Daryl牢牢摁在身下，它兴奋地抽插着，口水不停地滴在Daryl的脖子上。  
“操。”Rick用手抓着自己的肉棒，想要舒缓一下顶在牛仔裤上带来的疼痛。

Daryl刚把Alex在房间中央的那张椅子上绑好，这是他们决定给他的惩罚，他会被关在这里一直到其他的护工发现他们的牧师不见了为止，而那时Rick和他们的团队早就离开这个治疗中心、远走高飞了。  
Daryl直起身来，看到Rick的眼神还是没有离开屏幕，不由得觉得好笑又有点兴奋，他悄无声息地走进几步，冲Rick热的发红的脖子吹了一口气，“你连看我被狗操都喜欢，你一定是哪里有问题，Rick。”  
Rick咳嗽一声，转头看了他一眼，“或许吧。没见过以前的你……像这样。”  
“对啊，我记得，”Daryl用手摸了摸下巴上的胡子，“它的结大得像个棒球，我的屁股都办法没合拢，一整个礼拜都感觉像这条狗还插在我屁眼里。”  
“操，操。”汗从他脸上滑下来，Rick呻吟了一声，又捏了一把自己胯下，“回我房间？”  
Daryl耸耸肩，“后面还有，你确定你想错过吗？”  
视频中的狼狗开始拼命喘气，口水直流，Jeff兴奋的声音从摄像机背后传来，“伙计们，快看，Ralph要结住他的母狗了！”他把镜头对准Daryl的屁股，他的后洞被干得肉不停地翻出来，狼狗肉茎的根部开始膨胀，每次干入都像打桩一样撞在Daryl的肛门上，Daryl的逼穴也一缩一缩，小洞好像不满足一样地一张一合，还有浊液从里面吐出来。  
“自己分开屁股，母狗。”Jeff命令道，“确保你的种狗把你结得牢牢的。你想要被灌到怀孕，生出小狗吗？”  
“是的，是的！”Daryl爽透了，他哭喊着把手背到身后去，用力分开了自己的臀瓣，作为对此的回应，Ralph下一个插入一下子顶到了底，把结干进了Daryl的屁股里，只剩蛋蛋露在外面，又很快得抽出来，Daryl的穴口不断被结撑开，他的大腿根在发抖，嘴里胡乱地说着好胀、好满。  
Rick看着屏幕，隔着裤子摸着自己的勃起，而Daryl凑过来，用手盖上他的，也来回揉起来，一边不时用身体轻撞着他。Rick侧过脸，亲住了他的嘴，把舌头推进了Daryl的嘴唇，Daryl呻吟了一声，张开嘴和他唇舌交缠起来。

“我主在上，你们会为此下地狱的。”Alex的声音从他们背后响起来，他听上去既害怕又恶心，好像不敢相信他们居然这么这么干了，他瞪着Rick，好像把视线牢牢锁在他们脸上就能忽略他们下身的勃起。“本来以为你只是一时被那个荡妇迷惑，没想到你们是一路人， 一对鸡奸者。”

Rick有点生气，但他听过更糟的，他清楚这不过是Alex绝望中的挣扎罢了。Daryl走过去朝他扬了扬拳头，Rick欲罢不能地偷偷抚摸着自己，觉得他的表情真是火辣极了，  
“你知道我在找把你捆起来的东西的时候找到了什么吗？这不像一间诊疗室，这是一件刑房，牧师，”Daryl在Alex面前来回走着，“像我这样的人也能也能明白，你这种治疗只不过是虐待罢了。”  
他站在Alex面前，弯下腰来生气地说，“你应该对我们没有直接解决你而感到庆幸。”  
Alex瞪着他，“一个娼妓没有资格来跟我说道理，”他讥讽地说，“你们是社会最底层的垃圾，连给我扫厕所都不配，要不是有Rick这种下半身思考的傻瓜被你的逼勾了魂，你以为你还能这么嚣张？”  
Daryl痛快地揍了他一拳。  
Alex的脸被打偏过去，他夸张地大喊起来，“你们还想做什么？杀了我？有本事你来啊？你们最终还是会下地狱的！”  
Daryl再次生气地抬起了拳头，但Rick开口制止了他，“Daryl，别。”  
Daryl看了Rick一眼，还是听他的放下了手，于是Alex又嘲讽道，“真是条好狗……哦不，我猜你还是条母狗？”

视频里的Daryl尖叫起来，看起来那狼狗是完全结住了他，它的狗茎捅进了Daryl饱受摧残的屁股，因为底部的结涨得太大而拔不出来了，而那狼狗并不懂，还是追寻着快感想要抽插，巨大的结压迫着Daryl的肛口，让他又疼又爽地呻吟起来。

“如果我没记错的话，你刚才是想要我把Daryl留在这里。”Rick说话了，他一手抓着皮带，“不禁让我怀疑，你是出于什么目的呢，牧师？”  
Alex的脸涨红了，不知道是因为生气还是羞愧，“我是想要帮你们！你，你竟然还污蔑我！”  
Daryl恍然大悟，“你不光是心理变态，你还是个满口谎言的鸡奸犯？！”  
“那不是真的！我是主的信徒！”Alex的神情惊慌起来，“非正常的性爱只会让我感到恶心！”他鄙夷地看着Rick，“只有变态才会对着娼妓硬起来！”

“哼，”Daryl不屑地说，“那我猜只有一种办法得到答案了。”他用手一挑，裤带松开来了。  
“Daryl！”Rick不敢相信地瞪着他。  
“我在证明我的观点，Rick，”Daryl说着，把裤子褪下去，那视频中出现过的双性器官露出来，他抬起自己半硬的肉棒，粗粗的手指翻了几下自己的阴唇，“你说我让你恶心，牧师，你应该看看这十年来我的变化。”他手里的性器官无疑变成熟了许多，阴唇和龟头比起视频上的要大，颜色也要深，他手指浅浅搅弄了两下，那个骚洞就饥渴地张开了。

“如果你硬了，我会切走你不听话的命根子，牧师，”他微微歪过头，神情带着一点懵懂和邪恶，“听上去挺公平，嗯？”

“操你！”Alex破口大骂，Daryl把自己的内裤脱下来，塞进了他的嘴里，又回头看了看Rick，表情好像在说，我做得怎么样？

Rick一脸无奈地摇了摇头，但Daryl知道他有被娱乐到，“过来。”  
Daryl赤裸着身体走过去和他亲吻起来，视频里的Daryl还在呻吟，被狼狗在不停的射精，Jeff在问他，  
“你这条发情的母狗，被你的种狗结住了的感觉怎么样？”  
Rick顶在Daryl身上的凸起非常可观，Daryl很快没有只和他亲吻的耐心了，他解开了Rick的裤头，手伸进去把他那根掏出来，来回套弄起来。  
视频中的Jeff开始用手插Daryl空着的女穴，Daryl低低地叫喊着，承受着过度的快感却无处可躲，屁股和大腿抽动着，很快又被玩到了一个小高潮。  
狼狗从Daryl的身上下来，像任何完成了交配的犬类一样背对着Daryl的屁股，他们的生殖器还连在一起，但它的注意力已经被转走，尾巴晃动着想要走到Jeff所在的地方和他玩。它一拽，还被结住的Daryl惊慌失措地抓紧了床单，肛口被撑到极限的感觉让他又疼又害怕。  
“Stay。”Jeff简单地命令着，视频中伸出手摸了摸Ralph的头，接着又来到了Daryl的面前，他也一样揉了揉Daryl的头发，接着抓起他的下巴，让他为自己口交起来。  
“现在我希望每个人都过来看看这条母狗的逼有多湿，让他记住插在狗屌上高潮是什么感觉。”  
Rick受不了地呻吟了一声。  
Daryl能感觉到自己手中的肉棒抽动着想要高潮，他知道Rick是真的喜欢看到自己被人玩弄，他松开Rick的嘴唇，又舔了舔他，给Rick撸已经让他非常进入状态，“想要你插进来了。”Daryl耷拉着眼睛，声音低哑地告诉Rick。

Rick真的被他弄得快要到了，他的手紧紧抓着Daryl赤裸的屁股，指头时不时蹭在他的臀缝，揉弄着Daryl松软的屁眼。他放弃关心这样是否道德，强迫一个牧师观看他们做爱的场景，他想要解放自己的欲望，每天都觉得自己快要被Daryl弄疯了，今天亦是如此。而他内心黑暗的部分也为这样能报复到Alex而感到了一阵邪恶的快意。  
操他，为了想要从自己身边夺走Daryl。

Daryl因为Rick在他屁股上收紧的手指而呻吟起来，他几乎是粗暴地被Rick拉着转过身来，背部靠上了Rick。Rick从后面咬住了他的耳垂，告诉他，“给我们的牧师看看你的逼，Daryl。”  
哦，是的。Daryl拉起自己硬起来的小肉棒和蛋蛋，Rick的手指伸过来，拉开了Daryl的厚厚的阴唇，清楚地露出了中间的小洞。

Alex嘴里发出呜呜呜的声音，还在竭力地抗拒着，看向他们的眼神中已经戴上了恐惧和不解。  
“现在已经不需要什么就能变得很湿了，不是吗？”Rick低语着，用指头揉弄着Daryl充血的女穴，食指和中指夹住Daryl肿胀的阴蒂，来回地玩着那个敏感的器官，很快让Daryl的胯部开始挺动起来，Rick低哼一声，“屁股往后抬一点……就是这样。”他握住自己坚挺的肉棒，龟头摩擦了入口几下就插进了Daryl的潮湿的肉穴里。

“好棒…”Daryl的身体发抖。生理结构原因让他站着也能被干前面，只是整个人都好像被钉在了Rick的肉棒上一样，他微微踮起身体，开始撸动着自己的小肉棒，一边享受Rick熟练的抽插动作。  
视频里的Daryl的呻吟和他现实中的相互呼应，Rick恍然间自己身处什么终极的双飞派对，二十多岁的Daryl声音没有现在粗粝，求饶起来显得可怜极了，但他又那么得骚，让人充满了施虐欲，他想要尿尿，Rick听见，那真是太糟糕了。  
“Rick，用力点，”现实里的Daryl向后把脑袋靠在了Rick的肩膀，小幅度地旋转着胯部寻求刺激，他们面前的Alex脸已经涨得通红，在Rick弯下腰捞起他的一条腿弯，把他更深地钉在他的肉棒上的时候终于放弃了挣扎瘫在了椅子上，他的下身早就支起了个可观的帐篷。

“这是你想看到的吗，牧师？”Rick气喘着开始用力抽出插入Daryl湿热的肉穴，“今天可是你的幸运日。”  
Alex看上去很矛盾，他想把视线移开，但总是轻易被Rick和Daryl的动作吸引过来，Daryl一只手撸动着他自己，一只手在捏着自己的乳头，注意到Alex在看，他用拇指翻动着它们，又把胸部抓起来，让它们随着他的动作颤动。  
“看上去比视频里大了不少，是吗？”Rick通常不愿意指出Daryl有多浪荡，但这个牧师Alex让他有了倾吐的愿望，从某种程度上来说，他们甚至有那么一点相似，他们日复一日地在看Daryl如何向所有人献出他的身体，把最私密最风骚的那一面交给那些一面之缘的陌生人。  
而他们又都在知道了这一点的情况下仍然渴求着他。  
“他一直很喜欢奶子被吸，很奇怪为什么还没有肿得像樱桃一样大。”他摆动胯部加快了速度，顶得Daryl大腿开始颤抖，“我甚至从来没有费心找过G点，反正什么东西插进来都能爽到，嗯？”Daryl用手抓住了Rick的手臂，他的女穴收缩起来，夹得Rick一阵爽，背后的视频里Daryl开始尖叫着说要出来了要出来了，Rick模模糊糊地听到Jeff说把他马眼摁住了，不让他从那里尿。

反正还有另一套器官能让Daryl尿尿。  
他们把他的双腿掰开，下身被干得合不拢的两个洞大张着对着镜头。Daryl感官过载地左右扭动着身体，他的脸和胸口通红，Jeff一手摁在他的肉棒顶上，另一只手在他肚子上来回压着，发出小孩尿尿的嘘声，意图再明显不过。

尽管知道什么要来了，Rick在Daryl哭喊着用女人的尿道喷出尿液的时候仍是再也受不了地到达了高潮，他用力沉在Daryl的身体深深顶进Daryl的身体，一股脑地发泄在了里面，猛烈的内射让Daryl夹紧了他，两个人爽得一同呻吟起来，Daryl还在撸动他的肉棒，Rick伸到他的蛋蛋下面，用力地揉起他的阴蒂，性感带被同时刺激，Daryl也坚持不住，他的肉穴紧紧夹住了Rick还埋在他身体里的根，身体发着抖被推上了高潮，女穴就这么潮吹了。Daryl的叫喊和视频中Daryl羞耻又舒爽的声音一样浪荡，Rick往上抬起他，淫水从Daryl的女穴猛烈地喷了出来，浇在了他们面前Alex的身上，有的甚至溅到了他不知所措的脸上。

Alex又猛烈地挣扎了起来，阅人无数的Daryl当然知道为什么，他正在撸他自己的小肉棒，另一只手伸到自己的穴里，挖出Rick射在里面的东西放到嘴边舔，“牧师，快要射了吗？”  
Alex羞耻又恐惧地摇着头，嘴里含着Daryl的内裤发出呜呜的声音。  
“好好享受你的最后一场高潮吧。”Daryl哼笑了一声，加快了手里的速度，Rick的手从他腋下插进来，掐住了他的乳头轻轻往外扯动，男人的胡渣来回磨蹭在他的脖颈。  
Daryl喘息着又达到了一个用肉棒的高潮，他对准着Alex射出来的那一刻，Alex别开了脸，但他的身体背叛了他真实的想法， 他满脸通红地抖了抖，裤子上的湿润顿时氤氲开了。

……

从高潮上下来，Rick的脑子还在九重天上，看着又一个男人交代在了Daryl腿中间，他的内心不可抑制地产生了几分快意，又有几分可怜。当然说要阉割他只是几句吓唬罢了，Daryl餍足地转身去穿回自己的衣服，Rick检查了一下Alex身上的绳子松紧，确保他没有挣脱开。

离开的时候，看到Alex憎恨又无可奈何的眼神，Rick耸了耸肩，  
“我认为这场净化非常成功，牧师。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈瞎写一通爽了！

**Author's Note:**

> 我写得也头脑发热


End file.
